1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to contour tracing devices and more particularly to an improved tracing device with an integral leveling and locking means which thus allows the profile of a surface to be duplicated and transferred with improved accuracy.
2. Description of Related Art
Invention and use of contour tracing devices are known to the public, as they are frequently used to aid in the installation of tiles, marble, linoleum, etc. Typically, to accurately install floor or wall coverings such as tile, whole tiles are first laid in the center of the surface, and are then gradually laid outwardly toward the outer edges. Once all the whole tiles have been laid, portions of tile must be laid between the last whole tile and the surface edge, which is frequently defined by a wall. Since the shape and size of every surface is different, the exact shape of the tile portions also must vary with each surface. Thus it is necessary to determine, with precision, the exact shape required of each tile piece. To accomplish this, the contour distance from the wall to the adjacent edge of the last whole tile must be measured. Unfortunately, taking these measurements is meticulous and time consuming, and can result in costly errors due to incorrect measurement of tiles. It is particularly difficult to achieve an accurate measurement with tile and like surfaces, due to the curvature of the tile. longitudinal sides and a plurality of sensing rods that are supported in the housing. The rods are parallel to one another and extend beyond both longitudinal sides of the housing. The housing is provided with a plurality of housing webs that are formed so that the sensing rods are arranged in groups between the webs. The housing also has outer sides provided with coupling projections and openings.
Hu, U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,924 discloses a gauge developer that has a flexible strip with magnetic substances or a magnetic coating. Pin holder portions are comprised of recessed holes formed by one surface of the strip being concave along its thickness dimension. Pins, upon insertion in the holes, are held in position by the friction of the hole walls and magnetic force from the magnetic layer, thereby allowing the pins to be maintained in position during use.
Maden, U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,965 discloses a profile tracer in which a number of longitudinally movable resilient linear rods are held and disposed together in side by side relation through a clamping device so that the tips of the rods assume the profile of any object against which they are pressed. The clamping means may include a fixed rigid integral projection that bears on the rods, the rods being held by resilient rubber cross members within the clamping means or by eccentric cam and roller means.
However, while these, and other prior art contour tracers help to more quickly acquire contour measurements, they lack means for improved orientation, since they include no means by which to precisely level the device with respect to horizontal or vertical surfaces. In addition, none of the prior art devices include a means by which to fully ensure that the rods are rendered completely immobile until the traced contour measurement has been transferred. Thus, there is a need for an improved contour tracer. Such a tracer would